Taiga-kun
by ShintaroChou
Summary: Sederhana, karena Kagami Taiga adalah pacarku. {Chapter 4 updated! "Seks"}
1. Chapter 1

**Taiga-kun**

 **Chapter 1 - Kebenaran**

 **By ShintaroChou**

 **Cast:**

-Kuroko no Basuke Charasters as themselves

-Reader/OC as Chou Camui

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Warning:** Typos bertebaran.

* * *

Kemarin aku memotong rambut hitam panjangku menjadi sebahu dan juga mewarnainya merah marun.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat besar bagiku dan Taiga-kun, aku ingin terlihat berbeda di matanya.

Aku langsung menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temanku saat memasuki kelas.

"WAAA! Chou-chan! Kau memotong rambutmu!"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku selalu ingin punya rambut panjang sepertimu."

"Tapi dengan rambut seperti itu Chou-chan menjadi sangat imuttttttt."

"Sudah-sudah, kalian membuatku malu."

"Tapi sungguh! Chou-chan benar-benar seperti boneka."

Hhe..he..he.. Maka semua uang yang kuhabiskan di salon kemarin tidak sia-sia.

Aku menoleh ke arah meja Taiga-kun. Ah, dia belum datang. Apa dia masih di jalan?

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku. Saat aku aku mulai mengetik pesan, orang yang kutunggu-tunggu muncul dari pintu.

"Taiga-kun," dengan penuh semangat aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mengampiri pacar tersayangku. "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi," Taiga-kun menaruh tasnya di meja lalu berbalik padaku. "Whoa kau terlihat sangat berbeda."

"Menurutmu seperti itu? Aku hanya potong rambut saja." Kataku saat Taiga-kun mengambil duduk.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Senyumku pun memudar karena kalimat tersebut.

"Ini tidak begitu tiba-tiba. Hari ini adalah enam bulan _anniversary_ hubungan kita, tentu saja aku ingin terlihat berbeda untuk Taiga-kun. Sepertinya kau tidak ingat tentang hari ini," aku tersenyum pahit. "Kan?"

"Kagami-kun kau payah." Kata Kuroko yang duduk di belakang Taiga-kun.

"Kuroko kau diam saja!" Kagami menghembuskan napas lesu dan menatapku. "Kau benar.. aku memang tidak ingat, dan aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke mejaku.

RING DING DONG! Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kugou-sensei memasuki kelas. Pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah internasional. Aku tidak bisa fokus pada apapun karena Taiga-kun.

Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu marah karena Taiga-kun melupakan _anniversary_ kami. Dia memang pelupa. Dia bahkan tidak ingat setengah dari nama teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri. Yang menggangguku adalah aku tersadar akan keraguanku.

Enam bulan bersama: Kami tidak pernah bertengkar, bahkan Taiga-kun tidak pernah cemburu ketika aku dekat dengan anak laki-laki lainnya. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar pergi berkencan, aku mengerti Taiga-kun bukan tipe romantis tapi setidaknya dia kan bisa membawaku makan malam sekaliiiiiiiii saja. Kami tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik apapun selain berpegangan tangan. Dia memelukku sekali sih, di pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ setelah Seirin berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan. Tapi apa-apaan? Itu sama sekali tidak cukup. Dan Taiga-kun besar di Amerika, jadi bukankah seharusnya dia sangat agresif dalam hal-hal seperti itu?!

Apa ini karena aku tidak cukup baik untuknya?

Ya, payudara dan pantatku mungkin tidak sebesar milik Nicky Minaj.

Tapi seharusnya ukuran tidak menjadi masalah dalam cinta.

Berpikir seperti ini menyakitkan sekali. Mungkin Taiga-kun tidak benar-benar menyukaiku.

* * *

Di jam istirahat aku meminta Taiga-kun untuk ikut denganku ke atap sekolah.

"Chou, terima kasih untuk makanan siangnya."

Taiga-kun duduk bersila dan mulai memakan bekal bento spesial berbentuk hati yang kubuatkan untuknya.

Taiga-kun berhasil menempatkan senyum di wajah senduku. Aku suka melihatnya makan. Taiga-ku makan seperti bayi raksaka, lucu sekali.

Aku berjalan ke besi penyangga. "Taiga-kun ini adalah tempat pertama di mana aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Hah?"

"Waktu itu aku di bawah sana bersama seluruh murid lainnya bersiap untuk mengikuti apel pagi. Tiba-tiba perhatian kami teralihkan oleh suara teriakan seseorang dari arah atas, kami mengangkat kepala kami untuk melihat, dan ada kau.. begitu gila berdiri di besi penyangga ini, mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang." Aku menatap lurus, menerawang jauh ke belakang.

"Aku sudah membuktikannya, tim basket sekolah kita memenangkan _Winter Cup_ tahun ini." Kata Taiga-kun sambil terus mengunyah.

Semua yang membuatmu bahagia membuatku bahagia juga, dan aku sangat bangga padamu.

Aku berbalik dan menatap Taiga-kun di bawahku. "Taiga-kun apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa rambutku.

Taiga-kun menghentikan makannya. "Apa kau bertanya seperti itu karena aku melupakan _anniversary_ kita? Aku benar-benar minta ma.."

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah," aku memotongnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa ada yang salah dari itu?"

Taiga-kun meminum air di botol lalu berdiri. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

"Mendengar itu membuatku bahagia, sungguh. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri bahwa aku tidak mempercayai hal itu."

"Ke-kenapa?" Taiga-kun bertanya, tampak sangat bingung.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kita tidak pernah bertindak seperti pasangan pada umumnya."

"Chou.." Pandangan mata Taiga-kun berubah dari bingung ke prihatin.

Aku tertawa pahit. "Lupakan!" Kataku, berpura-pura kuat. Hatiku hancur. Langkah berikutnya adalah putus, kan?

Tuhan.. Ku belai lengan kiri Taiga-kun. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada orang ini. Akan sangat berat untukku kalau hubungan kami memang harus berakhir.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu di sisiku."

Taiga-kun membuyarkan lamunan pendekku. "Apa?"

"Ini benar-benar hal yang memalukan untuk diucapkan," Ia menarik napas agak panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau menyatakan cinta padaku dengan cara yang sangat lucu,"

Wajahku memerah karena mengingat momen itu. Aku memang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan cara konyol: _"Kagami-san. Aku menyukaimu. Terimalah perasaanku, aku bisa memasak dengan baik."_

Duh satu-satunya hal yang ku tahu tentang Taiga-kun saat itu adalah dia benar-benar suka makan, karena itu aku spontan mengatakan aku baik dalam memasak.

"Pertamanya aku memang hanya asal mengatakan IYA untuk makanan gratis,"

"Menyebalkan!" Kataku sambil menonjok canda dada Taiga-kun. Kami berbagi senyum untuk sesaat.

"Dan menurutku gadis ini juga cantik. Aku pasti rugi kalau menolaknya. Itulah yang kupikirkan waktu itu.. Seiring waktu pemikiranku tentangmu berubah, kau menunjukkan kasih sayangmu padaku setiap hari, aku menikmati setiap detik yang kita habiskan bersama. Lalu aku menyadari, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Taiga-kun.. Sisi mu yang satu ini. Ini adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya.

"Apa ini benar-benar dirimu? Atau kau adalah arwah murid yang konon bunuh diri loncat dari atap ini karena ditolak cintanya?" Aku menyipitkan mataku, menatap curiga Taiga-kun.

"Jangan menggolokku," Kata Taiga-kun dengan raut wajah kesal. "Aku tahu semua yang baru kukatakan sangat memalukan."

Syukurlah ternyata benar-benar Taiga-kun. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh besarnya. "Sama sekali tidak memalukan. Aku sangat senang bisa mengetahui perasaan Taiga-kun padaku."

Taiga-kun menempatkan tangannya di bahuku. Aku tahu dia tersenyum.

Kami berdua kembali duduk untuk meneruskan makan. Aku memaksa keras untuk menyuapi Taiga-kun. Sangat sangat sangat sangattttttttt lucu ketika ia membuka mulut dan mengunyah makanan-nya.

"Um, Taiga-kun.. Aku mengerti kau adalah seorang pacar buruk yang tidak cemburu atau mengajak pacarnya jalan. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa kau tidak pernah menyentuhku?"

"Cih," Taiga-kun membuang muka. "Terang-terangan sekali mengatakan aku adalah pacar yang buruk."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, lagian juga memangnya harus ya?" Taiga-kun memasang wajah merasa terganggu khasnya. "Ketika kau memberitahuku bahwa aku adalah pacar pertamamu aku hanya melihatmu sebagai gadis lugu. Dan kau benar-benar memang gadis yang baik, itu sebabnya meskipun sangat ingin aku memilih untuk tidak menyentuhmu.. Setidaknya sampai aku sendiri merasa pantas untuk mendapatkan itu."

"Taiga-kun.." Aku membuat Taiga-kun kaget dengan duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Cchou.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak selugu yang kau kira."

* * *

 _ **See you next update!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Efek Ciuman!**

"Taiga-kun.." Aku membuat Taiga-kun kaget dengan duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Cchou.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak selugu yang kau kira." Kataku lalu menempelkan bibir kami.

Ini yang namanya ciuman..

Rasanya sangat enak?

Aku mendapat terlalu banyak sensasi sekaligus yang membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa bergetar. Dan semua ini hanya karena bibir kami menempel saja?

Benar-benar menakjubkan..

Ring Ding Dong! Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Taiga-kun memundurkan kepalanya, mengakhiri ciuman kami sepihak. Ia menatap wajahku seolah mengatakan bahwa kami harus kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak memberinya reaksi apapun, tubuhku mematung, aku tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip. Dan kepalaku benar-benar kosong, Aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang apa pun selain orang yang sedang kududuki.

Aku tidak ingin momen ini berakhir dulu..

Taiga-kun menarik daguku dan mencium bibirku lagi. Ciuman ini sepenuhnya berbeda dari sebelumnya, bibir kami tidak hanya menempel, tapi mulut kami menyatu..

Aku bisa merasakan napas hangatnya yang menderu.

Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Dan aku yakin dia bisa merasakan milikku juga.

* * *

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, putriku?" Ayah memukul kepalaku saat ia berjalan melewatiku. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng bir.

"Hhe..he..he..he.." Bahkan sejak pulang sekolah kemarin, aku tidak berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri.

Ayah bersandar santai pada kulas dan memberiku tatapan curiga. "Anak rambut merah itu sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu, kan? Hhm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, saatnya bagiku untuk membuat dia membayarnya. Aku akan menendang buah zakarnya dan menghancurkan hubungan kalian."

Kalimat horror itu seketika membuatku tersadar. "Ayah, ah! Jangan lakukan itu, aku benar-benar menyukai Taiga-kun. Dan dia adalah laki-laki yang baik, aku jamin itu."

"Ya.. Kalau kau berkata seperti itu," ayah berhenti untuk menegak birnya. "Tapi aku masih akan menendang buah zakar pacarmu."

"Eh- kenapa, ayah?!"

"Karena itu yang dilakukan oleh seorang ayah keren."

Aku memasang wajah malasku. "Dari mana ayah mendapatkan pemikiran aneh itu?"

* * *

Setelah menempatkan ayah mabukku di tempat tidur aku kembali ke bawah untuk memasak di dapur.

"Terigu, Butter milk, telur, krim cheese..." Gumamku, membaca resep Southern Red Velvet Cake yang baru dikirim oleh ibu melalui email.

Ibuku adalah kepala koki di salah satu restoran bintang 7 di Tokyo. Resep ibu adalah rahasia dari kelezatan semua masakanku.

Ini sedikit lucu karena sebelum mengenal Taiga-kun aku sangat malas memasak. Aku dan ayah selalu membeli makanan di luar.

Aku memasukan adonan cake ke dalam oven lalu duduk di meja makan dan menyalakan layar handphoneku.

"Lihat? Kau harusnya tahu aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Kataku, bicara sendiri pada foto Taiga-kun.

Dia begitu seksi. Otot-otot perutnya membuat gila.

* * *

"Taiga-kun!" Kataku penuh cinta sambil meletakkan kotak cake yang kubawa di atas mejanya.

"Baunya benar-benar enak, apa ini?" Reaksi Taiga-kun pada makanan selalu seperti anak kecil gendut yang terobsesi coklat. Lucuuuuuu sekali.

"Southern Red Velvet Cake spesial buatan pacarnya Kagami Taiga." Sayangkuuu kapan aku akan berhenti gemas padamu?!

"Chou, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu."

Aku nyengir dan menarik kursi untuk duduk.

Taiga-kun mengambil garpu besar yang kusediakan di dalam kota dan mulai memakan cake nya.

"Bagaimana?" Aku penasaran.

"Terbaik seperti biasanya. Bisakah kau juga membuatkan ini di hari ulang tahunku?"

"Tentu." Kenapa harus menunggu sampai ulang tahun, aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu setiap hari kalau kau mau.

Sepotong, dua potong, tiga potong.. Taiga-kun memakan semuanya dengan lahap.

Aku tertawa geli. "Kau benar-benar adalah bayi raksasa."

"Apa?" Taiga-kun menaikkan setengah alisnya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya membersihkan sisa krim cheese di pinggiran bibirnya dengan ibu jariku.

* * *

"Taiga-kun!"

Kupeluk dari belakang Taiga-kun yang sedang duduk kelelahan di bangku bench.

"Chou, kau belum pulang?"

"Aku pulang denganmu."

Taiga-kun menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku heran.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau ayahmu mencarimu?" Taiga-kun bertanya saat kami memasuki apartemen nya.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Aku sudah mengelabuinya mengatakan padanya aku menginap di rumah Aiko-chan." Kataku sambil melempar tubuhku ke atas sofa.

"Licik." Gumamnya. Aku nyengir tak besalah.

Ini benar-benar suatu keuntungan Taiga-kun tinggal sendiri. Seandainya saja aku bisa menginap di sini setiap akhir pekan begini. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku menutup mataku yang sejak di kereta terasa sangat berat.

* * *

Ketika aku bangun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Astaga aku tertidur selama hampir 6 jam. Dan aku tidak berada di ruang tamu lagi, tapi di dalam kamar.

Manis, Taiga-kun pasti mengangkat tubuhku dengan gaya _bridal-style_ untuk memindahkanku ke sini.

Aku turun dari dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk serta pakaian tidur dari dalam tas. Tubuhku terasa lengket sekali, aku akan mandi.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar. Sebelum ke kamar mandi aku menyempatkan diri mengintip Taiga-kun yang sedang tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

Wajah damainya saat tidur sungguh menenangkan jiwa.

"Tunggu aku."

* * *

Aku mandi air dingin kilat lalu kembali ke kamar Taiga-kun. Aku ingin tidur di sampingnya.

Tanpa membuat suara sekecil apapun aku menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut Taiga-ku dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Sangat hangat. Ku tempatkan kepalaku di atas dada bidangnya. Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti, aku ingin berada di sini selamanya.

* * *

 _ **See you next update!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Bercinta denganku**

"Cchouuuu!"

Suara lantang Taiga-kun membangunkanku.

"Ah.. Taiga-kun kau berisik sekali." Kataku sambil mendudukan tubuhku. Kukucak pelan mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku?" Tanyanya.

Aku bertanya balik. "Apa tidak boleh?"

"Ya.. Um.. Ta-tapi jangan bertelanjang bulat seperti ini!"

"Sehabis mandi tadi malam aku terlalu tidak sabar untuk tidur bersamamu jadi aku sampai lupa berpakaian."

"Aku tidak meminta penjelasan! Ya ampun.." Taiga-ku menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. "Cepat pakai sesuatu."

"Tidak mau!" Kuturunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu marah, bukankah ini seharusnya membuat anak laki-laki bahagia?" Kataku sambil menunjuk payudaraku.

Taiga-kun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Lebih tepatnya kehilangan kendali."

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan itu!"

"Heh!" Taiga-kun menjitak kepalaku.

"Aw...!" Aku meringgis kesakitan. Dia memukulku sungguhan. "Kenapaaaaaaaa?"

"Sudah sana keluar dan berpakaian."

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Aku ingin melakukan lebih dari berciuman dengan Taiga-kun."

"Dengar aku baik-baik, kau tidak siap untuk itu."

"Aku lebih dari siap!" Aku meletakkan tanganku di celana boxer Taiga-kun dan mengambil penisnya. Keras sekali. "Dan kau juga siap!"

"Jangan sentuh itu!" Taiga-kun menyingkirkan panik tanganku seolah-olah aku akan memperkosannya. Kemudian dengan gerak cepat ia membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut seperti telur gulung dan melemparku keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Aku melamun menatapi sarapan telur setengah matang dan roti yang dibuatkan Taiga-kun.

Apa yang membuat Taiga-kun berpikir aku belum siap sementara aku benar-benar ingin berhubungan seks dengan nya?! Dan tadi dia juga sudah terangsang, aku tidak mengerti, aku tahu dia juga ingin melakukannya jadi apa masalahnya?

"Semuanya sudah habis.." Kata Taiga-kun yang sedang membuka kulkas. "Chou.." Panggilnya.

Aku menjawab lemas. "Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja bulanan, kalau kau pulang taruh saja kuncinya di atas pintu."

"HAAAAAA!" Aku pura-pura menangis. "Pertama, kau mengejek tinggi badanku! Aku mana bisa menaruh kunci di atas pintu. Kedua, kau mengusirku. Ini sangat tragis padahal aku berencana mengabiskan hari ini dengan Taiga-kun meskipun kita hanya akan bermalas-malasan sekedar nonton TV."

"Ya ampun," Taiga-kun menyeringai iblis. Dia menghampiriku dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. "Kau begitu rumit. Kalau mau ikut ya cepat habiskan sarapanmu."

Aku berdiri dan memeluknya. "Yayyyyy!"

* * *

Diluar dingin. Karena tidak membawa jaket atau sweater aku memakai salah satu jaket milik Taiga-kun. Jaketnya terlalu besar untuk tubuhku tapi nyaman sekali. Kuhirup lengan kiriku. Aroma Taiga-kun yang menempel membuatku bangga mengenakan jaket ini. Aku adalah pacarnya..

Setibanya di dalam supermarket Taiga-kun langsung mengambil sebuah troli. Aku mengikuti berjalan di sampingnya. Kami mulai belanja dari bagian sayuran dan buah-buahan.

Perhatianku teralihkan pada rak shampoo yang berada jauh di depan kami.

"Taiga-kun sepertinya aku memiliki beberapa hal yang harus kubeli, boleh pakai uangmu dulu? Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya hari senin di sekolah."

Taiga-kun yang sedang sibuk memasukan berbagai jenis buah-buahan ke dalam troli menyahut santai. "Tentu."

"Menurutmu mana yang harus kupilih, wangi strawberry atau lavender?" Aku bertanya saat kami sudah di depan rak sampoo.

"Lavender." Taiga-kun menjawab asal.

"Ok." Aku melempar sampoo wangi strawberry ke dalam troli. Lalu kami pindah ke bagian sabun.

"Yang mana? Wangi melon atau lemon?"

"Melon."

Aku menaikan alisku lalu melempar sabun wangi lemon ke troli.

Selanjutnya parfum. "Melati atau mawar?"

Taiga-kun menepuk wajahnya sendiri. "Kau sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan pendapatku, kan?"

Wajah kesalnya lucu sekali. Aku berjinjit dan mencubit gemas kedua pipinya.

Kami ke bagian makanan ringan di mana Taiga-kun membeli banyak sekali snack. Ngemilnya memang kuat sekali.

"Taiga-kun, kalau kau disuruh memilih antara aku dan ciki taro ini, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu," Taiga-kun mengembalikan ciki taro ditanganku ke dalam troli. "Tentu aku akan memilih.."

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku genit karena yakin Taiga-kun pasti memilihku.

Tapi kemudian dia berkata. "Ciki taro."

"Kau sangat bodoh!" Kuinjak kakinya sekencang mungkin.

"AWWW!" Taiga-kun berteriak kesakitan. "Kau yang bodoh, itu hanya lelucon."

Dengan berjinjit aku memakaikan topi hello kitty ke kepala Taiga-kun. "Kita harus membeli ini untukmu."

"Aku lebih baik loncat dari gedung tertinggi di dunia daripada harus memakai benda ini di kepalaku." Kata Taiga-kun sambil melemparkan topinya ke lantai.

"Oi! Kau harus membayar untuk itu!" Teriak seorang pramusaji yang memergoki kami.

* * *

Kami pulang dengan tangan penuh belanjaan. Topi hello kitty yang tadi Taiga-kun terpaksa harus bayar langsung kupakai. Aku tadi tidak sempat berkaca, aku penasaran apa aku terlihat manis dengan topi ini?

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan di belokan kakiku tersandung sesuatu, beruntung sebelum jatuh Taiga-kun menangkap tubuhku.

"Maaf." Aku merasa bersalah, gara-gara menolongku semua belanjaan Taiga-kun jadi berserakan seperti ini.

"Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa!" Kata Taiga-kun sambil menyeka rambutku. Suara dan tatapannya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam.

* * *

Tadi bukanlah yang pertama kali. Aku pernah pingsan di pelajaran olah raga karena tidak sarapan dan dia juga seperti itu.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu peduli padaku." Kataku.

"Hah?"

Taiga-kun yang sedang fokus menonton pertandingan NBA di TV sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarku.

Kusandarkan tubuhku ke pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak harus mengatakan itu setiap saat, kau tahu."

"Dan kau mencintaiku.. Jadi ayo kita bercinta."

Kalimatku berhasil membuatku mendapatkan perhatian Taiga-kun. Ia mengalihkan pandangnya padaku.

"Chou.."

"Kalau kau memilih untuk menahannya setidaknya beri aku alasan ya." Aku mengambil tangan Taiga-kun dan menaruhnya di payudara kiriku. Ah.. Aku menyukai ini.

Taiga-kun menarik tangannya. Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan mencium bibirnya. Taiga-kun membalas ciumanku. Ada sedikit rasa geli ketika dia mulai memainkan lidahnya. Pacarku adalah pencium yang handal.

"Aku.." Taiga-kun mulai bicara sesaat setelah kami melepaskan pagutan mulut kami. "Seks bukan hal baru untukku,"

Aku sudah menduga itu. Taiga-kun kan besar di Amerika.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah melakukannya sebanyak 2 kali."

"Dengan pacarmu ya? Beritahu aku, beritahu aku! Apa dia cantik? Apa dada dan pantatnya lebih besar dariku? Atau mungkin lebih kecil?" Aku sangat penasaran ingin mengetahui semuanya.

Sambil mengusap kepalaku Taiga-kun tetawa kecil. "Namanya Estelle. Dia kakak kelasku dan murid pertukaran dari Perancis.."

"Whoaaa keren sekali, mantan pacar Taiga-kun adalah orang perancis."

"Dia bukan mantanku. Kami memang berhubungan seks, tapi kami tidak berpacaran. Itu sangat biasa di Amerika."

"Jadi.. Apa sebenarnya kau menaruh hati padanya? Karena itu kau menolak ajakkan ku bercinta?"

"Kapan aku menolak?! Kau tidak tahu saja aku sangat menderita karena harus.. _(Masturbasi sendiri setelah terangsang hebat)_ " Taiga-kun menghembuskan napas lesu. "Ah sudahlah.. Dengar Chou, kau masih perawan.. Seiring waktu hati manusia bisa berubah. Seandainya di masa depan kita tidak bersama, aku tidak mau kau menyesal karena sudah memberikan bagian terpentingmu sebagai seorang wanita padaku. Dan tidak! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan spesial apapun untuk Estelle."

Aku memeluk tubuh Taiga-kun dan menempelkan telingaku ke dada kirinya supaya aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

Sungguh kata-kata yang sangat baik untuk diucapkan. Taiga-kun, kau benar-benar adalah seorang _gentleman_. "Aku tidak akan menyesal.. Apakah nanti kita masih bersama atau tidak Taiga-kun tetap adalah seseorang yang penah mengisi hatiku."

Aku turun dari sofa dan menanggalkan pakaianku di depan Taiga-kun.

O_O

* * *

 _ **See you next update!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Seks

Aku turun dari sofa dan menanggalkan pakaianku.

Taiga-kun menatapku dalam diam, aku tahu dia sedang berpikir keras. Meskipun aku benar-benar ingin melakukan ini, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ini adalah keputusan besar bagiku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur Taiga-kun memikirkan tentang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku bersumpah. "Ku mohon?"

Wajah Taiga-kun sangat tegang. "Aku tidak bisa, kau akan terluka. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

Aku menyeringai sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kata-katamu barusan membuatku semakin ingin melakukannya."

Taiga-kun kelihatannya tidak akan bercinta denganku. Aku sedikit kecewa tapi ya.. Mau bagaimana lagi.. Ini tidak bisa dipaksakan.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya aku akan berhubungan seks dengan Himuro-kun saja." Kataku, membuat lelucon untuk menghibur diri.

Lalu Taiga-kun menarik tanganku dan menindih tubuhku. "Aku tidak suka leluconmu barusan."

Kususuri alisnya dengan ibu jariku. "Ternyata kau bisa cemburu juga."

"Ini bukan tentang cemburu atau tidak, tetapi kau mengatakan akan berhubungan seks dengan sahabatku, itu sungguh lelucon yang memuakan."

Aku tersenyum nakal. Apapun yang dia katakan dia sudah berada di atasku. Dengan gerak perlahan kumasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam mulutku.

Taiga-kun mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium bibirku sangat lembut.

Ciumannya selalu luar biasa.

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat Taiga-kun menanggalkan celananya. Ukuran penisnya.. Wow, Taiga-kun! Seharusnya aku sudah mengetahui itu karena secara fisik dia memang besar. Astaga, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, sekarang aku merasa takut.

Taiga-kun kembali menciumku. Kulit kami menempel, membuat putingku mengeras.

Aku menginginkannya, tapi aku juga takut. Aku sudah membaca banyak artikel di internet yang memberitahuku: bagi wanita, seks untuk pertama kalinya memang menyakitkan. Aku benar-benar takut, seberapa sakitnya kah rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan?

Aku menatap kedalam mata Taiga-kun setelah ia melepaskan ciuman kami. Dia tersenyum sedikit. "Jangan khawatir.. Aku akan memasukkannya perlahan." Katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Taiga-kun memposisikan dirinya, aku bisa merasakan kepala penisnya menempel pada vagina ku.

Aku menahan napas dan menggigit bibir bawahku, Taiga-kun mulai memasuki tubuhku. "HA!" Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Meskipun Taiga-kun memasukan penisnya dengan sangat perlahan tapi..

Tetap sangat sakit.

Dan ini belum semuanya..

Taiga-kun menatapku penuh kehawatiran. "Lihat? Ini sebabnya aku tidak mau..."

"Diam dan lakukan saja!" Aku segera memotong Taiga-kun.

Kupejamkan mataku dan kupeluk punggungnya seerat mungkin.

* * *

Bagian kewanitaanku terasa terbakar! Bahkan setelah beristirahat tidur beberapa jam, rasa nyeri pada vagina ku belum hilang.

Ku cek jam di handphoneku, 17:30. Hampir malam. Aku harus segera pulang, aku janji pada ayah akan kembali sebelum makan malam.

Duh bagaimana ini ya..

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Langkah kakiku besar dan lebar karena harus menahan sakit di bagian pinggul.

"Taiga-kun, kau masak apa? Aromanya enak sekali." Kataku sambil duduk di meja makan.

Taiga-kun membalas tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk berkutat dengan panci diatas kompor. "Hanya sup ayam biasa untuk makan malam kita. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Masih sakit. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Kurasa..

Ngomong-ngomong yang Taiga-kun lakukan setelah kami selesai sungguh melebihi kata romantis, tanpa rasa jijik dia mengelap darah perawanku.

"Chou wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau sampai demam?" Tanya Taiga-kun sambil menaruh mangkuk sup di depanku.

"Aku tidak demam, aku hanya sangat senang memiliki seorang Kagami Taiga sebagai pacarku."

Taiga-kun meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku. "Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu sih?"

* * *

Taiga-kun mengantarku pulang ke rumah dengan taksi.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Taiga-kun!"

"Sampai jumpa, tidur dengan baik." Kata Taiga-kun lalu mengecup keningku.

Aku turun dari mobil dengan wajah bingung. Apa ini karena seks dia jadi semanis itu?

* * *

"Kenapa jalanmu aneh seperti itu, apa kau baru saja kehilangan keperawananmu?"

 _ **DEG!**_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _ **DEG!**_

Tidak hanya suaranya, tapi pertanyaan Ayah juga membuatku gugup setengah mati. Sudah kuduga dia pasti menungguiku.

"Ehe..he..he.. Ayah," kubalik tubuhku. "Fyuh!" Aku menghembuskan napas lega.

Sempoyongan, botol bir kosong di tangan kiri, wajah memerah khas pemabuk: Ayah positif sedang mabuk sekarang.

Makanan yang terhidang di meja makan masih utuh. Ayah, maaf aku pulang terlambat.

Kutangkap tubuh ayah yang hampir jatuh. "Putriku.. Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia."

Aku tersenyum dan memapahnya duduk ke sofa.

Ayah mabuk setiap saat. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya berhenti minum.

* * *

 _ **See you next update!**_


End file.
